Harry Potter, and the Quest of the Prophecy
by Black-Midnight-Soul
Summary: Harry Potter is now in his final year at Hogwarts, and has already been forced to make some tough choices. But the final battle is coming nearer, and Harry must prepare of the ulimate battle, with his friends(and girlfriend), the Quest of the Prophecy...
1. Default Chapter

__

_Okay, Chapter one! I hope you enjoy- please PLEASE review, let me know what you think!_

_Sorry it took so long, I had a bit of a probblem with thanks to a little boo-boo I made when uploading, I lost my privleg's for 11 days or so. So, I am sorry about that. I think I've fixed the problem...I hope anyways.  
  
[For thoughs of you who just started reading, this is part 2 really. You can read part one ]  
  
__ Okay, onto the story._  
****

**REVIEW**  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
"What do you mean _'hard to explain'_?" Ron asked, darkly.  
  
"Just as it sounds." she snapped back at her brother.  
  
"Gin, what happened?" Harry asked, nervously.  
  
"It started awhile a go," she sighed, "I saw her in a dream- I mean, before I even knew her. When I was alone- I'd always find her near by. In class, she'd pick me for answers, but only one's I knew-"  
  
"She did that to our class to!" Ron said. Harry thought this was very true, because any time she asked a question, she wouldn't just ask Hermione, but the people always seemed to know the answer.  
  
"As I was saying." Ginny muttered, darkly, "Things got werider I mean, everytime I was around her, she knew what I was thinking, and she would say stuff to make me feel better-but I never had to say what was wrong. At first, I thought it was just good timeing, or something. But it got werider, so I did research, and I found her."  
  
"What do you mean 'found her'?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I mean 'found her'. On the minstry of magic's lists of seers." Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"I didn't know there was such a thing- I need more books- must find this- I-uh, oh dear." Harry fought hard to stop himself from laughing, after all- the thought of someone knowning something Hermione didn't was quite a humour's thought.  
  
"It took so long for me to get my finger's on it. In the end, I had to bribe dad to get a copy for me."  
  
"So then- does she already know?" Harry asked, mostly to himself.  
  
"Know what?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"What I saw." Harry answered, his mind else where.  
  
"What did you see?" Hermione asked, slolwy. But when Harry didn't answer, everyone turned around to see him hulling butt out of the dorm.  
  
"Harry-?" Ginny said slowly. "I hate it when he does things like this."  
  
-  
  
"Professor- Professor Evelyn!" Harry yelled, into the empty dark DADA classroom, but there was no answer. An uneasy feeling lurched inside on him- something was telling him to turn around, and go back. A feeling of forrbidding. "Professor?" Harry called again. He reached inside his robe's and pulled out his wand. "Lumos" light suddenly filled the room.  
Harry looked into the corner in shock. A tall hodded figure towered there, it's face totally covered in darkness.  
  
"Hello, Potter." a creaky voice echoed. Harry began to slowly back up, only to hear the class room door slame shut.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry called back.  
  
"Oh, dont you remember me?" the voice sounded actually sad and disapotined. Harry begain to think quickly. Who was it? Panic began to fill him inside.  
  
"I said, who are you?" Harry called again. Suddenly he relized- not only was he not even scard, but his scar wasn't hurting. This was some sort of prank, "Look, tell me who you are, or I am going to jinx you. And none of the teacher's are really going to be on your side, now are they?"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay!," the squelled.. THe figure walked forward, and there, standing tall was a Hufflepuff, "Dont be angry with me, please. I didn't want to do it. Draco made me do it. He said he saw you running down the halls, to the DADA room, so I was supposed to sneak in behind you, and try to scare you. The only reason I did it was because he said if I didn't, then he jinx and tutor my little sister." the boy croacked.  
  
"Yea, sounds like something he'd do. Go back to your dorm. I walk you part of the way, I have to find Professor Evelyn anyways."  
  
"But my little sister-"  
  
"If he points his wand at her, Draco Malfoy will be expelled before he can say boo." Harry assured the young man. Knowing where the Hufflepuff dorm was, Harry walked him back, and said good bye to him at the door. Harry quickly turned around, and made his way to the staff room. It turned out that the boys name was Davis Luner, top of his year. He was interesting in becoming a healer, but wasn't sure if he could do it. His mother suffered from some memory problem, and needed to be watched all the time. As for his little sister, she was strong and mighty, but he still felt he had to look after her to- Harry assured him that it was these qualities, that would me such a good healer.  
  
Harry knocked loudly on the staff room door, making his presently widely known. He heard foot steps, and prayed to good that is wasn't snape who was about to open the door. Much to his releave, it was Professor McGonagall, "Let me guess- this is either about making an aurement, or you want to see Professor Dumbledore jr." Harry was suppriesed to see that she was smileing.  
  
"Uh, I'm here to see Professor Evelyn. If she's here. Please," Harry stammered out.  
  
"Of course, come in Potter, come in." Harry fallowed Professor McGonagall into the staff room. Professor Binns, the Histroy of Magic Teacher, was alseep- a few feet out of his chair- after all, he was a goast. Professor Evelyn was talking into the fire to Professor Snape, something about wolfbeen. Harry remember that Wolfbeen(sp) was the potion that kept a werewolf safe during a transformation.  
  
"Evelyn, there is something here to see you."  
  
"Ah, thank you Severus." Evelyn cooed into the fire. Snape merely nodded, and disapered. The woman stood up to her full length, which Harry now noticed, was quite tall (much like Albus Dumbledore). "I've been expecting you, Mr. Potter."  
  
"I know you have."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone then- Binns- BINNS!" Professor McGonagall yelled at the goast. He shook his head, and looked down at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have to go- come, I do believe Albus wanted to see us."  
  
"Oh, yes- yes quite right." the two of the disapered out of the room.  
  
"Take a seat Potter."  
  
-------------  
  
_Ended of Chapter One. I'm not sure when I'll get Chapter two up, so bewear. -Night Oasis_


	2. Office

_Alright, so here is Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy it, and please review!!!_

_Wow, sorry this took so long. My computer is having issues to say the lest. I'll do my best to keep updateing normal!_

**Chapter Two**

"Professor-" Harry stopped imedatly as Evelyn's hand shot up. Her face seemed cold and girm, and Harry suddenly became awear that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. Sifting nervously in the chair, Harry watched scilently as Professor Evelyn drew herself up a chair and sat down.

"Harry, I dont fully expect you to understand what I'm going to tell you, but I ask that you at lest listen." Harry nodded slowly, "Over time, things change. We grow, and we become who we are, by the decisions, choices and the actions we take. Not everything we decied to do, we are proud of, but everything we do, will effect us in some way or another. Yet, there are some things that can't be controled, like our family, our blood, our gifts, and our cruses. As I know, you are well aware of, Voldermort transfered some of his power's to you when you where a child, and gave you a gift no money could buy. That same gift, is the large cruse and burrened anyone could carry, yet leaves simplest mark. Do you know what that is, Harry?"

"My scar?" Harry asked, unsure. Professor Evelyn smiled at him.

"Yes, Harry- your scar. What appears to be a simple lightning bolt, holds to key to all of our future's. I thought, foolishly I might add, that I understood the full extent of what the scar has given you, but I must I am wrong.

See Harry, when you passed out in the hall, you expreanced a vision. From what I'm told, this isn't your first one. However, I do believe this is your first one where you are not in the presents of Voldermort. This vision came from your own mind, and wasn't a solid picture, in fact, it was many distored I do believe?" Harry simply nodded, "Yes, but you see Harry, I do not know if these abilities where tranfered to you when you where first attacked as a child, or if was already in your blood, and I may never know. But, I do know that I can help you. I, myself, am a seerer, we are fairly common on my mother's side of the family, you see. I am worried about you, and what you saw. There is more to what you saw then you know. Unforantly, most visions are not crystal clear in there meaning, you have to deceiver them, and well one thing may mean something to one person, it could mean something compeletly different to an other. You must reach down into yourself to discover what they mean, and no book can help you with that. Which, quite frankly, between you and me, is why I dont believe Divinations can be learned in school, but dont tell your Professor I said that." Evelyn winked at Harry.

"So, you're saying that I need to look at what I saw for myself and decied what it means?"

"That is indeed what I am saying."

"But how will I know what each thing means?"

"When you sit down and think, you must open your mind up and think. Like I said, I can help you with opening your mind. If you like, I can go over this vision with you, and we can talk about it- give you a feel for determining your visions." Harry looked at Professor Evelyn, and then nodded, "Alright, when would you wish to?"

"Well.. quite honestly Professor, I would like to know what I'm up against as soon as possible." Harry commented, innoccently. Professor Evelyn nodded slowly.

"Yes, quite right." she agreed, "What did you see first?" the whole vision quickly flashed accross Harry's mind, but too fast for him to think about what he was looking at.

"I dont know.. it all happened so fast."

"Relax yourself, take it frame by frame." Harry closed his eyes, and carefully thought. The image suddenly seemed to burn itselfs into his mind.

"Draco Malfoy. He's on his broom, wand drawn and laughing." Harry answered. Harry looked up to Professor Evelyn in shock, "That's why you cancelled Quidditch!"

"Unforantly, yes." Professor Evelyn sighed, "You see Harry, much like Professor Snape when you did Occlumency, I can see bits and parts of your visions if I so choose."

"What was he planning to do?"

"I'm afraid I dont know the answer to that. As I said, I only see bits and parts, it was your vision Harry, not mine." Harry again nodded, mostly to himself, and then looked back up at Professor Evelyn as she cleared her throat, "What was the next thing you saw?"

Harry closed his eyes, the image quickly shifted back to Draco Malfoy in the long black cape, as a Death Eater. He was chaseing Harry, "Draco." Harry muttered, without opening his eyes, "He's chaseing me, and I'm trying to get to Ginny."

_"Running away Home, Potty?" _The words seemed burned into Harry's mind. Running away. Ginny.

"What do you make of this?"

"Malfoy... he's a Death Eater." Harry answered, quickly opening his eyes. Thousands to answers seemed to fill into Harry's head, "Ginny... I feel I have to protect her,"

"Yes, but you have always felt you have to protect people, not just Ginevra." Professor Evelyn commented, "There is more to it then that."

"More to it?" Harry echoed. Harry suddenly felt his head begin to ach. Professor Evelyn sighed deeply, as Harry's hand automatically reached for his forhead. His fingres where cold agest the burning forhead.

"I believe, that this is enough for tonight Mr. Potter."

"But, there's still more in the vision Professor-" Evelyn raised her hand to scilence Harry once again.

"And now, Mr. Potter, is not the time. You've given yourself a headach, it's quite common. I still get them sometimes when I force my mind to return to a vision. You need to get a good night's sleep. Turn the vision over in your head as you did here with me tonight. If you need to talk to me, you know where to find me."

"Yes, Professor."

"Alright then, come now- off to bed." Harry stood up, and began to walk towards the door, "And if any one gives you trouble, tell them you where with me, and they can talk to me if they do not believe you."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Professor Evelyn." Harry deprated from the Staff Room. The halls seemed strangely empty. Harry walked slowly back to his dorm, the dark quite of the school was almost comforting, no one was talking to him like he was about to die, or avioding him like the plauge, or crowding him like an angry mob.


	3. Snow

_Chapter: Three_

_Title: Snowy_

_Author: Hyper- I mean Oasis _

_Rateing: pg 13- duh :P_

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this? Honestly? Love you Jo!_

_Summary: giggles Let's see people play with swords!! Fun, fun fun! Ohh... and Hermione has an idea!_

_Sorry it took_ so long!

**Chapter Three(I said that already) **

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking at Harr who walked into the common room, looking like someone smacked him in the face with a pan.(a/n: that would be amuseing to see...)

"Yess?" he asked, blankly.

"You- are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think." Harry answered.

"You sort of ran off." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah. I had to talk to Professor Evelyn."

"Right that second?" Ginny asked, nervously.

"Afarid so, love." Harry smiled ocwardly, "We all need to talk. And its not going to be pleasant."

"Went is it ever pleaseant?" Ron muttered. Hermione smacked him, but Harry snorted.

"You're all gonna want to sit down for this."

"Oh, this is big- isn't it?"

"Afarid so." Harry nodded. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all sat on a couch, and Harry paced infront of it. He was trying to figure out how to word it properly. No one urged him to hurry, they just watched quitely, "The vision. We should start there."

"Vision?" Hermione asked, doubtfully.

"Yes. That day when I passed out in the hall, I had a vision." Ron squeeked.

"Harry, I understand that you have sort of visions, but-"

"Hermione, I know how you feel on the subject, but there are real seers out there, and it so happen's that Professor Evelyn is one of them. She explained to me what happened, and she's gonna help me learn to control them.

"We learned that Malfoy's a death eater, that's really one of the more important facts. And that he's planning to try something. Of course, there is no solid proff of the fact, so they cant take him away. We weren't able to go into great deal with the vision, cause my head started to ach. But thats the main jift of it."

"There's more, isn't there?" Hermione asked, quitely.

"Yes." Harry answered, "But, I dont fully understand it yet. I'll be able to explain better when I've had awhile to think about it. All I have to say, is watch you backs."

"Pleasant." Ron commented.

"Always." Ginny agreed, and stood up. Harry turned and looked into the fire, before he felt Ginny's arms warp around him. Harry closed his eyes, and returned the embrace. The war was coming, and fast.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione moaned.

"Me to." Ron nodded, and fallowed her up the stairs.

"It's only eight." Ginny moanded, looking at her watch.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking out at the cold land before them, "Ginny, it's snowing."

"I love winter." Ginny smiled. The pair walked over the window and watched the white flakes fall onto the dead trees. The peacfullyness was distrubling pleasant. Harry and Ginny stood there for what had to be an hour, just watching the snow fall, and ingolf the school before either one of them moved.

"I love you." Harry suddenly said. Ginny and Harry faced each other, and Ginny smiled.

"I love you, too Harry." she wispered, and kissed him.

"Get a room." Erika moaned, walking by.

"Shove it, blondie!" Ginny yelled. Everyone in the room went silent, shocked not only at the fact that someone had stood up to Erika, but that, the impatircullary someone- was Ginny.

"What did you call me?!"

"She classes you blondie." Harry answered blankly. "And, like she said- shove it."

"You're just jelous." Ginny smiled.

"Am not!" Ginny smiled evily, and pulled Harry into a deep, emotional kiss. Someone in the room wisled. Erika was just about as green as a tree, before she stommed up the stairs. Ginny pulled away, and bowed as everyone broke into appules.

"Wow.." Harry suddenly said. Ginny giggled.

Harry and Ginny had gone to bed around ten, ready for classes the next morning. The school was cold, and snow was up to some of the windows on the first floor. Ron and Hermione both heard about Ginny and Harry's shut down of Erika. Hermione tried to be angry that they had treated someone poorly, but found that diffcult though the supressed laughter. Ron, on the other hand, was a little taken a back by hearing that his innocent little sister, basically made out with his best mate infront of the whole house. Harry was only releaved he hadn't recived another black eye.

"Hey, Ginny- when you get sick of Potter, I'm free." a fourth year called out.

"Yeah- not gonna happen." she called back, holding Harry's hand tightly. Comment's seemed to fallow them like that all day. Harry was shocked how many people she had turned down for him.

"Love you." Harry wispered, as they walked down to there class.

"Love you more." Ginny giggled. Harry was so releaved to see that Ginny was happier, and lighter then she was at the start of the year. Apparently, shutting Erkia down, was a big boost to ones self confedence.

"Oh, I dont know about that." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oi! Love birds, you just walked by Ginny's class." Ron moande from behind. The two look backwards, and snorted with laughter.

"So we did." Ginny blinked, "Well, I guess this is good bye."

"Never 'good bye'," Harry said, and then kissed her, "Just 'see you later'"

"Okay, see you later." Harry smiled, and ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

"You are so lucky." someone said dreamly to Ginny, as she walked into the class.

"I know." Ginny smiled, and sat down.

"Alright class, listen up!" Professor Evleyn called out, "Here is how it's going to work. You all have ten minutes to go get you swords. This club is going to be more of a class project. Anyone who has failed to get one, come see me and I shall give you one." the class sat silently, "Well- go!" Harry stood up, and left the room.

He stopped outside of the Headmaster's office, and yelled 'Lemon drop' on a whim. To his suprrise, the password was correct. Harry knocked on the big wooden door, and heard a chuckle from the inside.

"Come in, Harry." Dumbledore called.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said, walking in.

"Ah, yes- I do believe, you are looking for this?" he said, holding Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, here you are." Dumbledore smiled, and handed it to him, "Be careful."

"Of course, sir." Harry smiled, and quickly left back for class. He shoved it in his belt, allowing it to be semi hidden.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter." Professor Evelyn said, as Harry walked in, "Sword?" Harry reached into his cloak, and pulled out the magnificant blade. A few people gasped, and Professor Evelyn nodded.

"Everyone, stand in the middle of the room." Eagerly, they all walked into the middle, and waited. Evelyn raised her arms, and all the desks shot to the walls, leaving them with lots of space, "We'll start in here for the first week, then more to the great hall, because we'll be out of space. Pair up." Harry went with a girl named Susan, because Ron and Hermione had both already paired up.

"Who has done this before?" Professor Evelyn asked. Harry occwardly lifted his hand, and was shocked to see he was the only one, "Have you?" she asked, low though Harry knew she already knew the answer.

"Sort of."

"Do enlighten us."

"I er- used a sword in my second year." Harry muttered, "This one in fact." Professor Evelyn walked over, and outstreeched her hand.

"May I?"

"Of course." Harry handed it to her, and she spun it around, easily ctaching it, and doing afew more tricks, "It's got excellent blance. Ah, Godric Gryffindor. Yes, the man was known for having a good blade at his side.  
"Oh- Mr. Potter, it appers that you still have some blood on here. It apper's to be suprant?"

"Yes." Harry muttered, taking the blade back. Evelyn smiled and nodded.

The basic training took a good week, week and half. But once they where all ready, Professor Evelyn had been putting them in (well protected) battles. So far, Harry was the only one who remained unbeaten. Ron had been, until the two faced off, and Harry won fair and square.

"Wonderful." Professor Evelyn called, catching Ron's sword, which had gone flying. She didn't even flinch as the blade hurrled towards her, and caught it easily, "I was thinking, perhap's we could do a corrographed battle, and put it on for the school."

"Oh!" Hermione called out.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Evelyn chuckled.

"We go do a play! Get some other classes involded! And put it on for Christmas!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. What to the rest of you think?" Everyone seemed to talk about it, most people where in agreeance, "Of course, that would mean no homework, and thoughs of you who want to work behind the scens are welcome to-"

"We're in!" Seums yelled. The class roared in agreement.

"Do we have script writter?"

"I'll do it!" Hermione chreed, "I can get other poeples ideas to!"

"Alright, you've got the job. When can we expect it done?"

"Firday."

"Are you sure- it is Wed-"

"Posstive. I already have an idea."

* * *

_Ohhhh, I'm thinking about posting up my other story, its really pure fluff, its another Ginny/Harry stroy, but it starts out with a ver numb harry and year 6- should I do it?_

_REVIEW_

_-Oasis_


End file.
